El mejor regalo
by Dayan Walker
Summary: El mejor regalo es el mío, Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de Rowling. De ser así, Harry estaría casado con Draco.

Este fic participa en el reto especial de _Navidad_ del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

**N.A: **quizá la advertencia es que esto es Drarry c: Perdonen los errores que se me hayan escapado y eso. Acabo de llegar finalmente de viaje y estoy así como que: "todavía no me lo creo". En fin, disfruten~

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mejor regalo<strong>_

_**~O~**_

La mañana de navidad en el gran comedor no siempre era bulliciosa. No al menos cuando se quedaban pocos estudiantes, aunque esta vez tampoco era la excepción: sí habían pocos estudiantes.

Que se haya quedado Malfoy esta vez, no significa nada en absoluto, ni siquiera una oportunidad de oro o algo así. Para Harry no significaba absolutamente nada.

Pero aun así, sí esbozó una tenue sonrisa cuando entró al Gran Comedor, y notó el puesto disponible en el largo mesón al lado del susodicho en cuestión.

—Buenos días —dijo con suavidad. Hubo varios asentimientos de cabeza en su dirección.

Los profesores aún no llegaban, pero a Harry no le molestaba eso. Realmente no quería ver al director de Hogwarts con los trajes que utilizaba en sus años mozos. Definitivamente no.

—Potter, creo que conoces lo que es el espacio personal —la voz arrastrada de Malfoy le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Harry levantó su vista, y dejando de observar las volutas que creaba el humo del chocolate caliente, las posó sobre aquellas orbes grises que le escudriñaban con una ceja enarcada. Inconscientemente, se llevó un dedo al puente de su nariz, ajustando sus horrendas gafas.

—Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy —masculló Harry con suavidad, volviendo su atención al chocolate, dándole un suave sorbo.

_Uhm, está delicioso._ Era caliente, suave, esponjoso cuando lo tragabas y te dejaba aquella sensación familiar que nunca experimentó con los Dursley. A Harry siempre le gustaban las mañanas de navidad en Hogwarts, y más sí estaba en compañía de…

—Hay suficiente espacio a lo largo del mesón ¿y justamente te vas a sentar aquí? —se quejó el rubio. Harry contó mentalmente hasta diez.

Sin observarle, le respondió con suavidad—: si quieres me voy.

Pasaron como veinte segundos en silencio, Malfoy lentamente dando pequeños sorbos. Se veía pensativo y Harry sabía que buscaba la respuesta adecuada.

—Buscaba el porqué, Potter, no seas ridículo —siseó, pretendiendo estar enojado, o eso le pareció—. Puedes sentarte donde te plazca —y con eso se calló, Harry sabiéndose victorioso.

A los segundos, el desayuno apareció en el mesón, y los pocos estudiantes que estaban esparcidos a lo largo de este, iniciaron el asedio alimenticio. Harry elevó su cabeza, un poco extrañado porque los profesores aún no se sentaban con ellos.

—Hay más estudiantes que el año pasado —confirmó Malfoy, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando—. Los profesores decidieron atrasar su llegada.

Asintió en silencio, comenzando a comer los diferentes alimentos navideños que yacían esparcidos por la superficie de aquel gran mesón. Los estudiantes que se habían quedado, eran algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de quinto, algunos Slytherin de séptimo, Draco y Harry como añadidura final. A Harry le pareció extraño no ver a Luna por ahí y supuso que estaría con su padre, o igual se le había quedado pegadas las sábanas, cualquier cosa podría suceder con ella.

Harry no lamentaba el no estar con Ron o Hermione. Los extrañaba, sí, pero no lo lamentaba. Algunas veces, estar lejos de ellos, le ayudaba a pensar ciertas cosas y a hacer otras que no juzgarían, mientras tanto.

El desayuno desapareció cuando los estudiantes dejaron de picarlos, a los segundos apareciendo diferentes galletas rellenas y decoradas con pasta de torta. Harry estaba lleno, pero pudo hacer un adecuado espacio para probar las delicias que los elfos hacían con tanto esmero.

—Potter, eres un obseso a los dulces navideños —la voz desdeñosa del rubio volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos, y Harry rápidamente centró su mirada en la contraria.

— ¿Qué? —enarcó una ceja, tragándose el resto del dulce que había comido.

No se percató que tenía la comisura de sus labios con restos de pasta de torta.

Malfoy rodó los ojos ante la vista que tenía, e inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a los labios del moreno para limpiar aquellos restos. Harry no se tensó como en un principio lo hubiese hecho, es más, se dejó, cosa que ya esperaba porque el maldito era una caja de sorpresas de las que no podrías esperarte absolutamente nada, y a la vez aguardar por todo.

Los hufflepuff frente a ellos gimieron bajito ante lo que veían, y ambos ignoraron todo a su alrededor.

—Gracias, mami —susurró Harry, en burla, una leve sonrisa bordeándose en sus labios.

Volvió a rodar los ojos, con todo el dramatismo adecuado.

— ¿Ya terminaste de ingerir como cerdo los restos del dulce?

—Por supuesto —confirmó Harry, orgulloso.

Lentamente, Malfoy se incorporó del asiento, caminando en dirección a los portones del Gran Comedor, seguido más atrás del niño dorado. Ambos obviaron deliberadamente las miradas incrédulas que recibieron.

En el pasillo, Harry habló—: si querías anunciarlo, con aquella demostración quedó todo aclarado —dijo con suavidad, sonriendo internamente.

—Son tan cortos, seguramente dirán que lo que vieron fue producto de su imaginación —bufó Malfoy en respuesta.

Harry negó con la cabeza, cediéndole silenciosamente la razón.

A los segundos, observó como el rubio alzaba ambas manos, colocándola palmas arriba, como si esperara algo. Harry vio las manos y luego el rostro del rubio que enarcó una ceja al instante. Le respondió, también alzando una de sus cejas.

—Mi maldito regalo, Potter —siseó molesto.

—Ahh, el regalo, sí. Se me olvidaba —dijo Harry, sonriéndole con un poco de nerviosismo—. No te va a gustar —le avisó, y por la advertencia dibujada en el rostro de Malfoy supo que tenía que dárselo de inmediato.

Sacó el estuche que tenía mágicamente encogido en el bolsillo del pantalón, dándoselo al instante. No pensó en guardarlo en papel de regalo, ni nada por el estilo, sabría que Malfoy no tendría en consideración aquello y era mejor guardarse algunas rabietas.

Observó al rubio ver el regalo con ojo crítico, y en su interior, Harry pensó por qué escogió aquello. No tiene sentido, pero siempre ha sido un chico que sigue sus corazonadas. Cuando vio el objeto en el mostrador, supo que tendría que comprarlo. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sabe.

—Potter —Malfoy balbuceó, observando el regalo con expresión turbada—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Tu regalo —dijo como si nada, aunque la cara del chico era bastante graciosa.

— _¿Gobstone?_ —inquirió con una ceja alzada el rubio, rodando en sus manos las peloticas.

Harry sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo vi, y pensé en ti.

—Es el peor regalo que he recibido, Potter —siseó el rubio, aunque en sus labios había un pequeñísimo atisbo de sonrisa—. Has superado el record.

—De nada —sonrió, viendo de soslayo las pequeñas bolas—. Sé que serán muy útiles —dijo, y Malfoy enarcó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación. Harry volvió a sonreír—. Se pueden hacer más que simplemente jugar, Malfoy —murmuró con intención.

Ambas cejas del rubio se enarcaron, creando un perfecto arco de desconcierto, lleno de diversión. Harry supo que era el mejor regalo porque sabía que él no se había esperado aquello.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Malfoy encogió el regalo, guardándolo en su bolsillo. Luego, sin más, sujetó el brazo de Harry, halándolo por el largo pasillo, en dirección a las mazmorras.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a mi habitación, Potter —respondió Draco, sin observarle. Caminaba con rapidez—. Te daré tu jodido regalo —luego de eso, le observó de soslayo, sus orbes grises llenas de malicia—. Será el mejor regalo, como debe ser.

No dijo nada por unos instantes, pero se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sorpréndeme, Malfoy.

De todas maneras, Harry sabía que él había ganado.


End file.
